carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Helen Shyres (1976)
Helen Shyres is a character from Carrie (1976). She is portrayed by Edie McClurg She is one of the minor characters and took place on throwing tampons at Carrie, even though she has lines in the film. History Helen was a bully of Carrie, a member of The Ultras and the best friend of Sue and Norma. She was present during the shower scene and also at Miss Collins's detention. During the boot camp style detention Helen is seen to make a very wincy face, because of her being in Miss Collins' detention and not in another teachers detention probably because she is bad at sports. Helen is seen getting her hair done for the prom with Norma, laughing because Carrie is going to the prom. and she is later seen (For a split-second) helping Frieda and Sue in the decorations. She attended the prom (only to serve drinks along with Ruth) During the prank Helen is very shocked and speechless. Carrie also hallucinates Helen is laughing. When Carrie starts to close the doors with her TK, Helen quickly panics. When the mayhem begins, Helen tries to escape with Ruth, but is unable to and is killed when she is knocked roughly over one of the tables and slamming on the hard ground. Ruth and another guy can be seen attending to her body but it appears to be too late. Her body burns with all the other students as the building crumbles to the ground, as Carrie begins to leave the burning gym. Notes *Edie McClurg originally had no dialogue in any part of the film, so she decided to improvise instead. *In the original script, Helen was giggling in the corner with fear, when Tommy gets hit by the bucket. *Helen is the first Ultra member to be killed by Carrie. *Helen is remade in The Rage: Carrie 2 as Deborah. *Many thought she was a reformed character, but she turned out to be a bully because she enjoyed throwing tampons at Carrie. *During the detention, Miss Collins mistakenly called her Katie. *A lot of fans also thought she turned nicer later because of her being shocked, but this was false. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-08-11 at 9.47.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-09-20 at 7.18.45 PM.png 9520412671.png|Helen laughs at Carrie Screen Shot 2017-08-11 at 9.30.07 pm.png|Helen Laughing Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 9.00.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 9.01.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 9.02.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-19 at 4.17.36 pm.png|Helen in English Class 5452200.png 52912052.png|Helen, Along with Borne, Rhonda and Sue 393526.png Screen Shot 2017-09-26 at 10.42.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.42.08 pm.png|Helen in Miss Collin's Detention 141565436.png Screen Shot 2017-11-22 at 6.15.28 PM.png 79045625.png Screen Shot 2017-07-18 at 7.22.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-19 at 4.24.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-19 at 4.24.26 pm.png 56272.png Screen Shot 2017-08-08 at 6.49.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-08-08 at 6.49.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-12-26 at 8.53.08 AM.png|Helen signalling for help Screen Shot 2017-12-26 at 8.53.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-26 at 8.53.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-26 at 8.54.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-26 at 8.54.39 AM.png|Rumored to be Helen knocked out from the fall Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.57.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.57.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 9.40.07 PM.png|Helen in Carrie CBS 1978 Screen Shot 2017-11-11 at 8.00.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-11 at 8.02.50 AM.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:1976 Category:The Ultras Category:Carrie characters Category:Carrie (1976) characters Category:Females Category:Bullies Category:Villains Category:Tertiary Antagonists